


Zuko Alone (Not really)

by SmutJesus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Caught, Crying, Exhibitionism, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Sokka catches Zuko with his hand up his ass idk what else to say, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko - Freeform, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, minor exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutJesus/pseuds/SmutJesus
Summary: Zuko spends the better half of his day hard as a rock, and it soon becomes unbearable. He finds refuge in the forest nearby the Western Air Temple, thinking he is alone. Little does he know...I could also title this: “Sokka walks in on Zuko crying and shoving his entire fist up his ass”.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Zuko Alone (Not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story, I’m pretty fucking dumb so I don’t know how to make this a series of little one-shots but when I do that is what this will become.
> 
> I plan to write more snippets of Zuko and the gang’s lives during the war, some smutty but it would honestly just be whatever comes to mind.

Zuko had felt the itch all day, from the moment he woke up that morning with a painfully stiff case of morning wood. His dreams had been squashed by a characteristically eager Aang peering down at him from a sphere of air he often created for himself to sit upon and pester him. It was excruciatingly annoying to say the least on a normal but today was something else. 

Zuko didn’t consider himself a horny person, in fact he’d say he was one of the least hormonal in comparison to the friends he had back in the fire nation. Those ‘friends’ being Mai, Ty Lee and the people practically humping each other as he walked past at the party at Ember Island a few months ago. 

Which is why he was up at the crack of dawn tried desperately to focus on meditating when his dick was as hard as a fucking rock. Everytime he would feel himself starting to calm down his mind would wander back to the dream and his situation would flare back up again. The young Avatar was situated adjacent to him, his eyes closed and his breathing even. His patience slowly deteriorated from the physical frustration he was sporting and decided to move this whole ordeal along and finally get started with Aang’s daily training.

“Alright,” he spoke whilst getting up from the secluded temple floor, “I think that’s enough meditating for today. Time to start with actual training.” Zuko made sure to face slightly away from the boy in a hopeless attempt of saving himself from embarrassment. Luckily for him the younger boy seemed too excited to pay any real attention to him, he breathed a long, drawn out breath at the thought.

The day had continued in a similar fashion, everytime he would settle himself, the images of his rather exotic fantasy would come rushing back and the heat would resurface on his cheeks and his thighs would squeeze together ever so slightly. Zuko was astonished he had come this far, his erection hidden from his new friends. Friends he wouldn’t dare let them see him like this, it was almost too much, almost. 

He was a big boy. Sure, he had been hard at events and meetings he had been dragged along to by his father out of public necessity. The thought of all the generals and nobles alike seeing how desperate he was just made the whole thing worse. Most times he would retreat to his chambers, and when he would shed himself of his clothing he would find that the insides were soaked with pathetic precum, and still dripping.

“Zuko…” A voice broke him of his daydreaming, and his eyes gazed up to meet Sokka’s. The water tribe boy looked at him confused, his blue eyes wide.

“What?” Zuko replied, he knows doesn’t he? A new kind of heat washed over him, the fear of the boy in front of him knowing the heat between his legs. Shame. The firebender swiftly sat up from the put-out campfire and purposely turned his back towards Sokka out of discomfort. 

“You just seemed….zoned out.” Sokka explained as his own eyes averted away but not for the same reason as Zuko it seemed. Looking in the same direction, his eyes met Katara’s as she walked up to them. Her expression hard and deep lines set themselves on her normally youthful face. 

She didn’t even acknowledge Zuko’s presence and proceeded to brush past him and turned to face Sokka alone. Although her expression grim, he could see her shoulders relax at the sight of her brother. 

“What?” The tribesman questioned eagerly, worry plastered upon his tanned features.

“Aang has come down with someone, I need you to come with me.”

“What do you mean ‘come down with something’?” Sokka began rather dramatically, “besides, what could I possibly do? What good could a boomerang do?” His words laced with a thick layer of sarcasm and Zuko would have stifled a smile if he weren’t so worked up at the moment. 

Katara didn’t seem pleased and practically grabbed the boy away from them and back the way she came, but Zuko didn’t miss the look she gave him. It sent a shiver down his spine and he was reminded just how scary she could be. 

The situation then occurred to Zuko. Just how alone he was now, and his mind quickly wandered to how he could potentially spend his time. His dick twitched in his pants at the thought and the excitement at the prospect sent adrenaline throughout his body. Zuko would be lying if he didn’t desperately want to run to the woods just outside the temple and fist his cock desperately until he painted the dewy grass a creamy white, but he knew the risk. The risk of getting caught and the shame that came with it. 

But no matter how much he tried to convince himself against the idea, the heat between his thighs was beginning to become unbearable. Even for him. He couldn’t take it anymore, the frustration in his chest had bloomed and crept up his neck and pooled in his stomach. But even so, he surprised himself when his feet began to move on their own in one direction. 

Zuko walked fast, but natural enough to avoid suspicion if anyone were to cross his path along the way. Along the ancient cobbled path and up countless flights of stairs, which proved to be quite tiring. The temple was built for airbenders, he reminded himself. Zuko kept walking until he had a fair bit of distance from him and the temple, the others. 

The exiled prince wasted no time ripping his clothes off of his heated frame, discarding them in an almost violent fashion. Despite his eagerness to touch himself, he hesitated at the waistband of his trousers. Zuko had always found a hint of pleasure from watching himself twitch. There wasn’t really anything behind it, and he knew that it was a bit weird, but watching himself drip precum, was hot.

Removing the last of his clothing, the feeling of a dried wetness caught his attention. He gazed down at his groin. His dick was painfully swollen, blushing red tip angry with neglect. The length of his dick was wet and the insides of his thighs were slick with the substance. Pathetic. Looking behind him towards where he knew the temple lay beneath the cliff out of fear that someone may see him, but there was no one. With that out of the way, Zuko hastily gripped his hard-on, hissing slightly at the contact. He wasted no time moving his hand until he had developed a soft rhythm, one hand on his cock and the other firm on his mouth to stop any embarrassing noises erupting from his lips.

Waves of pleasure ignited in his groin, travelled up his sides, and down his thighs. He had never touched himself often and hadn’t had a lot of experience, but he was sure that this was the best he had ever felt. Zuko couldn’t remember a time where he felt his muscles turned to jelly, and was sure that his knees would buckle if he were still standing. 

A familiar tightness formed, his muscles tense as he fastened his pace. More precum had since leaked from his dick and a wave of embarrassment erupted in Zuko’s chest at the sound of the wetness as his hand continued to pump himself into oblivion. Despite his best efforts, a single moan escaped from his mouth and Zuko gripped his mouth harder. His fingers dug into his skin and his knuckles white as he tried desperately to hold on to the last of his dignity and keep himself quiet. But of course his luck had run out.

There was no point in trying to keep his mouth shut, he knew, and gripped the mossy grass beneath him to ground himself amidst the pleasure. It was so good, almost too much, but still not enough to send him over the edge. Frustration plagued the ex-prince and he surprised himself with a finger poking at his entrance. Gathered precum was a substitute for lube and he slowly entered one, calloused finger into himself. 

Zuko hadn’t touched himself like this before, his ass was an unexplored area that he was only desperate enough now to traverse. Stilling jerking his dick, he wiggled his finger, trying to find a glimpse of pleasure. He tried adding a second, which had helped but still insubstantial to what he wanted-what he needed. His brows furrowed as he tried to find something that felt good and was almost about to give up when he curled his fingers and brushed against something. Another dirty sound came out of his bit-swollen lips, and he was certain that his face was flushed red.

Adding more as time went on until he practically had his entire fist in his ass, damned with keeping quiet. The sounds that accompanied the flow of both his hands were definitely hot. He thought back to earlier, about the dreams that had caused this situation in the first place. Men and women alike touching him, every inch of his skin being graced by hands. His neck was red with hickeys, faceless people filled him up and others swallowed his cock whole until he was nothing more than a sated whore. His face was then covered in cum, his limp body still the centre of attention with people hovering over him and looking at him as they pleasured themselves. Others just laid next to him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, small praises created a warmth in his chest he hadn’t felt since he was young. In that dream Zuko felt loved, smiling in unconsciousness.

The pleasure was too good, small whimpers left his throat as he whined into the fucking grass. His body had succumbed to his hand and he had found himself bent over with his face in the earth and his ass up. His fingers continued to thrust in and out, brushing his prostate often enough that the previous wall guarding his high had come down and soon he knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. Zuko’s senses were dulled, too focused on his hands to think about anything else. He didn’t hear the rustling of bushes in the distance, slowly coming his way. Whining into the ground, he continued his frantic movements, curling his fingers deep inside of himself. He imagined the others finding him, his ass up to the air whorishly. The footsteps drew closer, until they stopped abruptly. 

Zuko’s whimpers grew louder and higher as he bared on the edge of ecstasy, his thighs trembling to support himself, any strength he once had seemed to have had been swallowed by the now soaked grass beneath him. He pumped his dick faster and thrusted into his swollen ass harder, he climbed higher and higher until he was on the brink of release, which was interrupted by an awkward throat clearing. Zuko’s head shot up from where it laid in the moss, tear brimmed eyes wide in fear. From where the firebender lay in the clearing, Sokka stood blankly, a small casket of berries nestled in his hands, up until he dropped it to the earth.

Zuko came. His vision blurred at the edges as he painted the grass white, his dick twitch profusely causing some to catch on the pale insides of his thighs. He no longer had the energy to make a sound, the colour drained from his face as he stared at the water tribe boy at the edge of the clearing in disbelief. 

“Um… sorry.” Sokka mumbled before turning around and beginning to make his way back to the temple. Panic rose in Zuko’s chest.

“Wait!” He found the strength to hoist himself from the floor and at least tried to cover himself with a random piece of his discarded and forgotten clothing. “Please… don’t tell anyone.” Zuko pleaded, shame crawled up his neck and settled on his cheeks in a rosy blush. 

The younger boy just starred again, blankly at that. His own features painted a furious red. What was he supposed to say to that? He just saw his newest found ally crying with his hand up his ass in the woods! Sokka swallowed, awkwardness engulfed the situation in a thick blanket, he wouldn’t be surprised if he heard crickets in the distance, the silence uncomfortable for the both of them.

“S-sure yeah, yep okay. Cool"


End file.
